


What goes around comes back around

by TheAnderfelsOne



Series: Netflix & Chill [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Feelings, F/M, Female!Kise, Female!Kuroko, Genderbending, Implied Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, With pictures, and a one-second mention of a Free! character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: sequel of Netflix & Chill pt.2
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Netflix & Chill [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	What goes around comes back around

Kuroko knows. Kuroko knows now. Akashi looked down on her, Nijimura slapped her. Kuroko spat at her. Haizaki picked her up.

Aomine knows, too. Broke a mirror, a glass, bled his hand. But he doesn't touch Kagami like the latter was sure of. In fact, Kagami is so mortified. He asks to be punched 'coz he deserves it but Aomine doesn't. He looks at him like a black hole was in the process of swallowing their history forever. He looks at him until there's nothing left of their friendship and his deep blue eyes hollow.

Kagami wants to throw up. He feels the bile at the threshold of his throat. He hurt Kuroko, the girl who supported from the start and showered with nothing but love. He hurt Aomine, the only friend that always soared him up higher.

He probably hurt Kise, too, somewhere out there. She was probably hurting. He feels a sudden need to check on her. He feels scared for how Aomine is going to handle things with her.

Is he saving his rage for later...

But Kise never got back home.

***

Aomine waits for her, burning more cigarettes than what he usually smokes in a year. His hands are bruised and swollen with all the furniture broken in pending.

When Haizaki checks up on her later that same day, with a few joints and bitter vodka, she's not home.

Himuro calls Kagami. She tells him she's at her place. Kagami doesn't know what to do. Kuroko is sad in her bed. It breaks his heart to have to leave her again for Kise. But Kise is in a bad state. She's taking drugs. And seems unwilling to stop anytime soon. Himuro can only do so much to stop her as she threatens to leave Himuro's place. And Kagami knows Kise is only a call away from one of her many model colleagues with plenty of drug stashes and a nerve-racking tendency for mixing them.

He knows from Haizaki what happened with Kuroko, Akashi and Nijimura. He understands that she won't wish to stop snorting and smoking any time soon.

He goes. Kuroko knows Kise is missing. So she knows Kagami's call is about her or her whereabouts.

She asks him not to go. To tell Aomine. _Please_. But Kagami is anxious of Aomine's reaction. He's silent and somber like a tomb ever since he left him be. Is he in a state to take care of Kise right now? He doubts it and expresses his doubts. Kuroko grimaces at him peevishly. He kisses her cheek as she turns her face away from him.

He takes his bike and leaves.

***

Kise is disheveled on Himuro's unmade bed. She's in a cropped tank top and matching sleepwear panties. All himuro's. She's also high and dozy with all the stuff she took. Himuro supplies that all of this isn't her doing alone and Kisumi has been around for a few days, too.

So Kagami kneel on the bed to coax her. She smells of smoke and the floral, metallic scent of cocaine.

But Kise, when she sees him through her curtain of tousled bangs, groans, slaps his hands away, crumples into a ball and turns away from him. Kagami tries to cajole her, say sweet words of being alright, being there.

Himuro joins to help Kise gets off the bed first. Clean her face. She succeeds lastly, makes Kise drop a feet on the ground.

Kise blames Himuro for calling him. She blames her resentfully and Kagami is two feet away, listening to his blatant unwelcomeness. It feels like an umpteent heartache to stomach.

He stands before her and says that no matter what happened between her and the others, he won't leave her side. Kise looks like she's battling a migraine and nausea when she feebly shakes his hands away and bursts out in tears as to _why is he here._

He watches her swollen eyes guggle with tears.

_I'm here to take care of you._

_Why isn't it Daiki? I want Daiki._

She looks at him then suddenly crouches to the ground, forming a ball on herself as if in shame of her half-naked state. As if she’s finally done with stripping for Kagami when the mood is auspicious.

Kagami is shell-shocked and devastated. He cannot believe what he's hearing. At what he's seeing.

Kise leans against the side of the bed, dragging the sheet down to the ground with her to hide her nudity away from him, crying in silence.

He has thought Ryōna was all that was left that will not judge him. That will feel for him. Feel for them. That he could use her shoulder to cry in his turn later on. Be each other's lifeline.

His heart is ultimately broken in two.

His face drops in affliction and deception in himself. He still wants to be there for Ryōna. He went against Kuroko again and ran here to be there for her, for Christ's sake!

Taiga, he hears Himuro calls him. It all becomes background sounds now. His blood is pounding in his eyes.

If she's not offering him a line of ketamine, there's nothing she can tell him.

He wants to drop by Kise's side and weep. But Kise doesn't want his company. She wants Daiki. She wants the man she's head over heels with.

 _'I'll leave, Ryōna. I'm leaving you alone,'_ he says with anguish tearing up at every syllable.

There's no response for him to be graced with.

Kise is too heartbroken at the fear of losing Aomine to answer.

 _'Call Aomine, please.'_ he whispers to Himuro dejectedly.

So he leaves, heart bleeding out all over Himuro's flat.

***

What goes around comes back around. It's what he deserves. It's what they both deserve.

His motorbike growls and go from zero to a hundred in four seconds. And keeps accelerating.

He bypasses one hundred and twenty kilometers, one hundred and thirty, and thirty two, thirty six - he wants to see if he can stop feeling his heart compressing inside his ribcages.

At one hundred forty two kilometers, he finally crashes. Into something, into someone, he doesn't know.

He only knows to reach for his cellphone inside his zipped pocket, and bloodily push the button of the last number on it.

 _'Tatsu...nggh-- I crashed--'_ He huffs and spit a gurgle of blood _.' on the way back--'_

Within his bloodied vision, he can recall one scene.

Kise lounging on his carpet, him uttering those words forebodingly, a smile in the corner of his lips, _'You know what they say, what goes around comes back around.'_


End file.
